No More
by DracoMalfoys4eva
Summary: a short break up story. its NOt based on the actual story, its just something little that came into my head. . dont like it. dont read it.


**No More**

**Disclaimer - as always i do not own the charctors and blah blah blah not making any money blah blah blah J.K Rowling owns everything. lucky Woman.**

**A/N this is just a short story on Harry and Ginny. Not A Love Story. more like a Breaking up story. yeah... sooo read hehehe oh and btw. Ginny is pretty much singing the song "No More" by Cassie Davis, and i know people may not speak like that, but its the way Cassie wrote it out.  
**

Ginny took a deep breath and continued her walk down to the great hall where she knew that Harry was waiting, he was finally back and it the war was all over.

She opened the door and Harry smiled. She just looked at him and mentally shook her head. She walked over to him and hugged him like she was supposed to.

He tried to kiss her and she moved her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He looked at her confused.

She stares at him.

He clears his throat "I think we should go talk... privately Ginny"

Ginny nods and takes the lead. Taking him towards an abandoned classroom that she had found one night when she was out strolling trying to forget him.

Harry grabbed her hand and transformed a couple of old chairs into a comfortable couch and made her sit down next to himself.

"Ginny... I missed you"

Ginny looked him in the eyes, saw that he was telling the truth, but it didn't change what she was feeling.

"Gin... I think we should get back together, forget about everything that has happened in the last couple of months and become an item again. I am sorry for everything I put you through..." Harry said nodding smiling like he was king.

Ginny had a small smile creeping towards her face while she shook her head.

"Ginny I... love you" he said placing his hands on her face as if to make it easier for him to kiss her.

He started to lean in and she stood up suddenly.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Harry, well ever since you've been gone, all I wanted was for you to come back to me and say sorry"

"But I'm here now..." he started to say something...

"Harry! Listen to me for once" she said frustrated

He shut up and kept quiet... for now.

"As I was saying, baby I was wrong, but I waited my faith is strong, this hurt could be undone...time goes by and hope subsides, I fell for way too long Harry"

He opened his mouth as if to say something again and she placed her finger on his mouth to keep him quiet, she had to get this all out in the open.

"I don't know when it changed, Cause I was always imagining we'd be together cause I loved you..."

"I love you too Ginny" he interjected

She shrugs "but now that your standing here I realised I'm really healed Cause I feel better than I thought I could do."

"What?" Harry said disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Harry, I cried so many nights, wishing you were by my side...My hearts so tired of breaking...suddenly here you are...you're saying all the words I was waiting for but..."

"But?" he said hopefully

She looked him in the eyes "I don't want you no more"

He smiled not believing her, she was in love with was what he was thinking. "Sure sure" was what he said out loud

Ginny sighed "you got the same smile you did before; it _used _to make me weak in the knees... That look in your eyes _used_ to drive me wild." She shrugs "but I already made my peace"

"You cannot be serious right now Ginny. You are in love with me; always have so I don't know if I can believe you"

"I did love you... but not anymore... who knew there could come a time when you said yes and I said no... Cause I missed you so long and since you been gone I've been trying to let you go..."

"Seriously Ginny, stop it." He shook his head "Gods when did it all change?" he whispered

"I told you already. I don't know when it changed, cause you know I was always imagining we'd be together cause I loved you... but now I realised I'm really healed cause I feel better more than I thought I could be.. "

"Ginny... I'm here now and we are going to be together" harry said stubbornly

She shook her head "you don't get it. I cried so many nights harry, wishing you were by my side... but my hearts so tired of breaking ok? I can't no more..."

"But I'm here now..." he tried to reason

"I know you are here now, and telling me everything I've wanted to hear, but I don't want you no more."

He groaned "Gin..."

She felt a tear fall down "Harry, there'll be no more sleeping with the lights turned on, no more weeping cause you didn't come home, there'll be no more lonely inside my heart...Your love don't live here anymore."

"Is there somebody else Ginny?' harry asked reluctantly

Ginny sighed "there may be... but that isn't your concern Harry. All you need to know is that after all this time, I see clearly now, after everything that you have done to me... the lies, the cheating and yes I know about the cheating... don't act so surprised.. Woman knows everything especially when guys are trying to hide their affairs..." she shook her head trying to clear her head. ".. I cannot stand it anymore. I wasn't going to wait around for you forever. And I know you just came back from saving us all, but I don't think that changes what my heart wants. And it doesn't want you no more. We are never going to be an item again, I'm sorry harry, but it's too late." She went over to him and hugged him "I know everything will work itself out for you, and everything you get will be what you deserve, I know deep down you cared for me, but I'm sure you will find some other girl to fall for you and live happily ever after with her. Cause for me, the fairy tale has ended with you and I have gotten myself a knight in shining armour, a guy who _was there for me_ when I needed someone, he helped me see that I deserve more than someone who treats me this way. I loved you, remember that. And I always will love you like a brother, I don't want to lose contact or anything, you are family now." She started to walk away when she heard him stand up and ask

"Ginny, who is this Knight?"

She smiled "you will find out later, I think you should just let everything sink in first and relax after all...You just saved the wizardry world.

He sank back on to the couch and she continued her way out of the classroom and a pair of arms grabbed her into a hug

"Gin, how did he take it?" he whispered into her ears

Just the feel of him made her heart stop beating for a second. He had that effect on her. Every. Single. Time. She smiled "well... I don't know, he just kept interrupting and telling me how we are going to be together, and I'm like... not anymore... and well I think it's finally sinking in that I don't want to be with him anymore..."

He smirked "did you tell him about us?"

She shook her head "no, well he knows there is someone else... but I want him to get calm and get it through his thick git of a head that we aren't together anymore... and then I'll tell him later when everyone else finds out"

He smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.

She pulled him even deeper into the kiss and he groaned "Gin. I suggest we go somewhere private if you are going to act like this"

She grinned "Ok my Knight" she giggled at his facial expression

"Knight? I don't know who you've been talking to you. But I don't think I am a Knight"

Ginny went on her toes and whispered in his ear "you saved me when I was drowning in my own sorrows; I was a damsel in distress... so of course you are my Knight Draco, and I love you"

Draco Smiled "I love you too Gin, but just so you know, I prefer to be known as 'my Slytherin Sex God"

Ginny laughed "Oh sorry, My Slytherin Sex God..."

"That's better..."

"...of a Knight!" she giggled and ran away with a certain blonde cutie chasing her towards her happily ever after...

The End... OR is it?

**A/N**

**This story is based on the song "No More, by Cassie Davis." i love this song, and i hope you all enjoyed this short story. **

**please let me know what your thoughts are on this and no it is no Beta'd. :P**

**xxx Draco Malfoy 4 Eva. 3 xxx  
**


End file.
